Welcome the Butterfly
by Noble Fool
Summary: After returning from a mission, she notices Shinokun watching her closely. Does it have to do with the tingling in her stomach? Is...it poison! HinataShino. Hints of comedy? Oneshot


Title: **Welcome the Butterfly**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: After returning from a mission, she notices Shino-kun watching her closely. Does it have to do with the tingling in her stomach?

* * *

'Shino-kun is being more protective recently,' she thought to herself, feeling his presence standing just beside her. 'Ever since I passed out on him and Kiba-kun during the mission earlier…he's been watching me more closely. I wonder if something happened?' 

Walking alongside her two best friends, her mind began to wonder as to why Shino-kun was seemingly guarding her. All the while, she listened to the 'hum' of Kiba-kun's voice, which faded out into a buzz.

'Shino-kun might be watching me so closely…because. Because maybe someone poisoned me and that's why I passed out! Maybe an enemy came and said they would get me later after they found the enemy off! Now Shino-kun is worried about me,' she bit her lip, her eyes becoming more worried. 'Maybe…the poison I was given will take affect soon! And…and maybe the enemy told Shino-kun and that is why he's wanting to spend time with me!' She brought her curled index finger to her lower lip, touching against it gently.

"…So then I was like, HEY! Step away from _the_ Akamaru!" Kiba-kun's voice boomed back into her head. She gave a little startled jump, which caused a light chuckle from Kiba-kun. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

She simply nodded her head, giving him a small smile.

"Are you all right Hinata?" A deep, soothing voice asked. Hinata turned her head to him, and nodded happily.

"Hai Shino-kun, I was only deeply-thinking," Shino-kun nodded, turning his attention back to ahead of him. Kiba-kun meanwhile went back to telling his story, waving his arms violently in the air. Hinata listened carefully, giggling every so often.

--

Once they reached their destination, a small dining area, Shino-kun assisted in helping her sit down on the tatami mat. Kiba-kun merely laughed at him being such a 'polite bastard' and Hinata blushed while he had taken her hand to help her sit down lightly. Shino-kun then sat beside her, across from Kiba-kun who was busy shouting an order to a worker.

"Arigato…Shino-kun," he merely nodded, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Man…I wish they would hurry up with our food!" Kiba-kun shouted, causing the chef to growl. Kiba-kun simply smirked, leaning back on his extended arms. "Sooo…Hinata-chan, we never did find out why ya passed out on us earlier,"

She shifted, turning her eyes to Shino-kun, and then back.

"Well…I-um, I'm not sure. I think it's because…" '_don't say poisoned'_ "Poi-uhhh, I was just tired!" She hurriedly finished after making that mistake, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Really? _Ha-ha_, you should've said you were Hinata-chan! We would have set up camp for ya! It wasn't that important of a mission anyways," he scratched the back of his head, his smirk still present.

"Go-gomen!" She bowed her head, and then sat back up, straightening her posture. Her eyes then immediately glanced over the steaming food that was being placed in front of them, and her mouth watered slightly.

"Eat plenty Hinata," Shino-kun whispered, stirring the noodles. She nodded, breaking apart the pair of chopsticks, and began dishing her plate heavily. She was _very_ hungry after all!

After having finished her third plate of noodles, she let out a pleased sigh, and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin. When she looked up at Kiba-kun however, he held a fascinated look.

"K-Kiba-kun?" He then smirked.

"I've just never seen ya with such an appetite! I don't think I've ever seen you finish one plate, let alone three!" He chuckled, while Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen-nasai," she bowed her head. Kiba-kun simply waved his hand.

"Nah! Its good to see ya with a good appetite!"

"Hai, you should take care of your body and eat plenty," Shino-kun agreed. Hinata nodded, with a light blush present yet dying down, as she poked her chop sticks to the plate.

"C-could I have a cinnamon roll?" she whispered innocently.

"Certainly," Shino-kun said, rising from his seat and going towards the ordering counter.

Honestly…she wasn't sure why she was so hungry! Maybe because she knew she might die shortly…she pressed her lips tightly together in worry.

---

Licking her fingers as they walked out the restaurant, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her; obviously belonging to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. For some reason though…the cream tasted extra good today! So of course she couldn't resist the taste on her fingers. _Yum_.

Still, she knew her manners.

"Gomen-nasai," she whispered softly. Kiba simply chuckled, rubbing the top of her head.

"No big deal! Hey, I gotta head off, I'll see you two later all right? Akamaru _is_ waiting for his dinner," He smirked, lifting up the bag of food, as he took off.

Hinata adjusted her coat, her head slightly lowered, as she continued with her small footsteps. Shino met her pace, walking beside her. She took little notice of him however as her mind drifted off.

'I suppose I'm ready for whatever is going to happen now…it just seems right. I can feel it in my stomach,' she then glanced over at Shino, turning her gaze back forward. 'It was so nice of Shino-kun to try to protect me…but I know something big is about to happen,' after releasing a soft sigh, she suddenly hiccupped, causing her to blush deeply and whisper an apology.

"Hinata-chan…how are you feeling?" Her eyes widened.

'Is…he asking me this because he can sense something as well?'

"I'm…umm…I'm having this, well, this feeling…Shino-kun," At hearing this, he stopped and turned towards her.

"What does it feel like?" At hearing his slightly worried tone, yet anyone who passed them wouldn't be able to notice the change in his voice, she took a deep breath.

'Is…it time? Does he know when it'll happen?'

"Umm…a bubbling, in my stomach…" at that, she released a gasp, that being due to him placing his hand on her stomach, pressing against it.

"I see…it's time," She swallowed.

"T-t-time f-for w-wh-what?" she whispered frighteningly, her eyes going from his face to hand.

'I'm about to die…I'm going to die…Shino-kun!' she grasped his hand which was against her stomach, her eyes scrunched closed. 'I'm not ready! I…I can't!'

"Hinata…don't worry," his warm voice whispered.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" she peeked her eyes open.

Suddenly, she felt more bubbling in her stomach, grasping tighter onto his hand, as she closed her eyes again. Then, she could feel something begin making its way up to her throat, and then traveling up towards her mouth.

'Is this…the feeling of death?' After that thought, she suddenly burped, while she gasped in horror at what she did, and expecting her death at that. Opening her eyes, looking around, she took a deep breath. Shino meanwhile held onto one of her hands tighter.

When she burped once more, she was less surprised at the noise, but rather the object in her mouth that made its way there. Lifting her free hand up to her mouth, she grasped the object and pulled it far enough away to get a proper look. Had she burped up the poison?

"Hn," the pleased noise was created from Shino-kun, while Hinata simply stared at what had been in her system.

It looked as if a pill, yet it began moving and pulling apart. It spread its wings weakly out, and the now insect lifted its head to somehow stare at Hinata, and then to Shino, back to her.

She released a gasp, bringing it closer to her, while the insect practiced with its wings. Once the insect was done, it turned its head to her, which caused her to gasp louder.

It…it had Shino's head! Yet, a body of an insect! Even…even had little sunglasses just like his!

She immediately raised her head to him, who meanwhile was watching the Shino-butterfly, when he then proceeded to stroke it gently. The Shino-butterfly bopped his head in enjoyment.

"Hinata…it's our child," Shino-kun whispered.

"Ch-Ch-Ch…" her eyes widened, turning back to the Shino-butterfly, who then fluttered off her hand, and circled around them both.

Her mind was blank, her eyes dazed, while her mouth fell open.

"Shino…butterfly, a Shino-Butterfly. Shinofly," she then fell back, in a dark haze she most certainly welcomed.

---

Her eyes shot open while flinging her body up to a sitting position from the bed she was on. Glancing around, she immediately recognized it as the Hospital…and the figures around her? Her team, yet the nearest one was Shino.

"ST-STAY AWAY!" She flung herself against the backboard of the bed, while Shino simply tilted his head slightly at her actions.

"Hinata…what's wrong?" Kurenai asked worryingly.

Hinata turned her head from him, to her sensei, and then to her stomach.

"He…he…HE LAID HIS EGG IN ME!" She shut her eyes, pressing herself against the wall.

"Laid egg in you?" she heard her sensei whisper. That wasn't the only noise in the room, a howling laughter burst through none other then Kiba.

"Shino…laying his…egg in you?! HA-HA-HA!" he said within gasps of air.

Hinata opened her eyes, glancing around the room. She also noticed Shino adjusting his sunglasses, as she immediately looked down.

'Shino-kun…would never do that to me…I don't even think he can! Silly Hinata – Silly! It was a dream! _It seemed so real though…'_

Taking a breath, she fixed her position on the bed; her eyes staring at the blanket.

"Gomen-nasai, Shino-kun, I…I had a dream, and…and…"

"It's all right Hinata," Shino complied.

"Hinata – although that was an...interesting dream, actually I _can't_ even imagine what you saw in your dream…but it was due to a poison from an attack. We aborted the mission and for the most part, you were able to fight it. However…it seems a little bit did get through,"

Hinata nodded, in an act like a child being lectured for something they felt guilty about.

"I-I understand. Gomen Shino-kun! Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun,"

"Heh heh, no problem Hinata-chan!"

Twiddling her hands together and then looking at her stomach, not being able to forget the dream, she looked back up at Shino.

"Shino-kun…umm, pl-please, don't put anything in me…" When the words left her lips, she had thought it sounded too harsh. However, when Kiba began howling louder then before and Kurenai stifled a giggle yet slapped Kiba on the back of his head, she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Looking at Shino, he held a blush, while simply adjusting his glasses once more.

"Very well then…Hinata," he muttered, his blush getting darker.

_Did she say something wrong?_

* * *

**A/N** – I don't really have an answer for writing something like this…I just think its funny and cute at the same time. So yay! My inspiration for this piece: I saw a butterfly and wondered how it would look with Shino's head. I know…weird. And since I'm such a nut with pairing Hina-chan with _everyone_, I thought...why not! Hinata/Shino! WhooHoo! 


End file.
